Princess Roselyn
by marinahamzah
Summary: Barney's and Robin's 6 years of marriage life is decorated by a little princess named Roselyn.


Notes: This is my first ever fanfiction and this I had to brainstorm a lot doing this story. Sorry if it bores you. This story is originated from How I Met Your Mother. Yes, I love watching that tv series. I do not own the characters. So, enjoy!

"Rosie, it's time for bed!" I holler to my 6 year daughter as she's running around the living room with Robin, playing some type of game.

"But daddy, I'm not tired!" she whines when I find her plopped on the couch, giggling and panting after running like a maniac.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but it's past your bed time and you have school in the morning."

"Can I stay up just for 10 more minutes…pretty pretty.. pretty pwease?" she begs with her hands clasped together to me.

"Roselyn Stinson, bed time. _Now._" I tell her sternly. She sighed and stomped her feet to her room and shut the door with a little force as her way of showing her tantrum. Robin chuckles and then wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me after picking up all of Rosie's _Barbie_ dolls off the floor.

"Tough daddy I see." She says and sits down on the couch.

"No, it's just that if we let her get her way all the time and we let her walk all over us, she will think she can do that when she gets older and what good will that do?" Robin just nods her head. "She knows I wasn't being tough on her. She's daddy's little girl after all." I chuckle and so does she.

"Well, I'm going to read Rosie her bed time story, then tuck her in."

"Okay." I reply back to her with a smile and I'm left alone to finish cleaning up the living room and take Ted and Lily out for one last time for the night…

**_Later that night…_**

"Daddy." I hear a faint little girl's voice calling me. When I open my eyes slowly and see the hallway light beaming in and flash in my eyes, I squinted and Rosie is standing on my side of the bed; fear in her eyes. "Mmm, what is it baby girl?" I muffle and whisper. I look at my clock on my side table and see its 2:36 AM.

"I-I had a bad dream. And it woke me up." She whispers back and you can tell in her voice, how frightened she was.

"Aww. Come here." I say to her and scoot up while trying to not wake a sleeping Robin. I move over enough for her to fit her small body frame and pat the spot for her. She climbs up and sits on the bed, laying her head up against my chest and wrapping her arms around me; holding on to me with dear life. "It's okay sweetheart. Daddy's here." I soothe her and she still doesn't let go. "Let's put you back in bed and daddy will tell you another bedtime story."

"Will you make the monsters go away daddy? Please make them g-go away."

I get out of the bed first, then pick Rosie up and rub her back. "I will do my best. The evil monster will go away princess." I walk out of the bedroom and to her room across the hall. Once there, I put Rosie in her bed and tuck her in.

"You're not going to leave me are you daddy?" Rosie asks, holding onto my arm.

"No I won't. Not until those pretty little eyes of yours close and you are fast asleep." I tickle her and she giggles.

"Read me a bedtime story please daddy."

"Okay, which one do you want me to get from your bookshelf?" As I stand up to get the book, I feel the little girls hands on mine, stopping me from taking another step.

"No. Make it up." She says simply.

"Make it up?"

"Yes. Pweaseeee?" I let out a chuckle. "Okay then darling". I settled down beside her on the bed. "Once upon a time, there was a princess. And this princess was the best princess in the entire kingdom. She was very rich, very beautiful and nice to everybody, had a good mommy and a good daddy and.… do you know what her name was?"

"What was her name?!" She exclaimed, jumping in her bed with excitement and smiled.

"Roselyn." I whispered and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Just like me!" she yelled.

"Shh-shh. Mommy is sleeping." I chuckled and then she chuckled as well.

"Sorry." She whispered and covered her mouth.

"Okay, so Princess Roselyn had this power to sing like an angel."

"Really?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yep. She could sing almost _every_ single song there was. She could use her voice to make everyone feel better if they were sad, and fix things that were broken." Rosie's eyes went huge and she was so engaged in this story I could tell.

"Was she famous daddy?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah. See, she was the princess in the entire kingdom so everyone in the land knew who she was. So one day, while she was walking through the enchanted forest, she saw a girl sitting near a stream, crying."

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"I know right? So princess Roselyn went over to her and she asked the girl; what's wrong little girl? And then the girl said, I lost my mommy and I don't know where she went." I looked at Rosie who had this look on her face as if she felt bad for the girl.

"What did the princess say?"

"She started to sing." I said. "She sang her song that she sings that helps people and animals feel better again."

"Daddy how'd it go?" My daughter asked ever so softly.

"It went, _Don't you worry everything will be okay. You will wake up the next day and be happy again. Just close your eyes and believe. Everything will be okay_." I stopped singing and looked down and saw Rosie's eyes start to close as she sunk lower, and lower into bed.

"Was..the..little girl happy again…daddy?" Rosie asked sleepily and I saw that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Yes she was. Because she closed her eyes, and when she woke up, her mommy was there, waiting for her. And they lived happily ever-…" I looked down at Rosie again and she was asleep- out like a light. I chuckle and get off her bed ever so slowly to not wake her, tuck her under her _Disney_ Princess blanket and bend down to her level and plant a soft kiss on her forehead,

"Love you my little princess Rosie. Sweet dreams." I whispered in her ear and shut her door, leaving a crack of light for her. I then go back to my room and snuggle up to my wife as I wrap my arms around Robin's waist, she digs her head into my chest and give her a kiss as we slowly fall asleep and the entire Stinson house was all dreaming peacefully.


End file.
